


Centrality / 中心代码

by beingvv



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 这绝对是史上最活该赔本的生意运营，老板只有一个，员工也只有一个，他们花钱抢命，抢的还是别人的命，关键时刻还得把自己的压上。Reese不想把Finch想成自己的handler，因为Stanton从没给自己买过房子，没买过大衣，更没给他订过他最喜欢的那家外卖。他和Finch的关系友达以上，恋人未满，为什么？因为恋爱太容易，太普通，世界上六亿人都在轻易地飞蛾扑火，而他们的心早已忘记在过去。[死去的人对我们影响太深，]他对他这么说。[你也明白的。]
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 5





	Centrality / 中心代码

**Author's Note:**

> 原作2013年，收录在菊长的某个本子里，然而我把这个本子的名字也给忘了……

这是一个淡而无味的故事

Heroing is one of the shortest-lived professions there is.

英雄是世界上最短的职业。

-Will Rogers

**Centrality 中心代码**

文/冰影

纽约。寒冬。这是一座警笛声永不休止的城市，号码不知疲倦地从机器里吐出来，春夏秋冬风雨雾雪，犯罪并没有准确的上班时间，罪恶永不等人。John Reese一脚深一脚浅地在三尺厚的白雪里踩着，觉得自己真该给自己提出更好的员工保障权益。

“在这种天气里低温冻伤简直是最好的武器，Finch，”他对老板这么说。“下次出门记得让我带厚一点的大衣。”

耳机里传来喝茶的声音，刻意的简直让人觉得恶劣，“我希望你不会认为把我们的号码先生剥光了丢在雪地里是NYPD可以接受的做法，低温冻伤或否。” 热水被倒进杯子里的声音，Finch又加了一句：“还有，我不是你的母亲。羊绒大衣明早送到，Mr. Reese.”

Reese朝着冷冽的空气露齿一笑，直接让路过的小混混摔了一跤。

“前方五十米有一家咖啡馆，Mr. Reese。”Finch像是什么都没注意到一样继续说着，“网评说那里的热巧克力不错。”

“热巧克力，Finch?”Reese挑了挑眉，“节日气氛让你变温柔了呢。” 

“热巧克力和一勺朗姆酒，John。” Finch在线路的那一头轻轻点击着什么，椅子转动的声音。工程师的声音还是那样的音调平平，“从你操作手机的缓慢来看，再过半小时你就会进入中度冻伤状态了，为了号码先生的目标着想，我希望你可以避免这种情况。”

Reese适时地追上了他们这周的号码，并甩出一拳，“我还以为你在关心我。”

“谁说我不？”Finch懒懒地回答他，“小心你手上的力道，现在你感觉不到，等暖和起来痛觉神经也会活回来的。”

Reese试着多打了几拳，的确不痛。“太棒了。”

“Mr. Reese...”

“Yes, Finch?”

“快点搞定，”他的老板这么告诉他，“外卖要冷了。”

这绝对是史上最活该赔本的生意运营，老板只有一个，员工也只有一个，他们花钱抢命，抢的还是别人的命，关键时刻还得把自己的压上。Reese不想把Finch想成自己的handler，因为Stanton从没给自己买过房子，没买过大衣，更没给他订过他最喜欢的那家外卖。他和Finch的关系友达以上，恋人未满，为什么？因为恋爱太容易，太普通，世界上六亿人都在轻易地飞蛾扑火，而他们的心早已忘记在过去。[死去的人对我们影响太深，]他对他这么说。[你也明白的。]

Reese回到图书馆的时候，Finch正在看一部老电影，科幻片。外卖吃了一半，还有一盒盖浇饭整整齐齐放在一边，一双还没掰开的筷子。Reese一声不发地拿起属于他的那份外卖，站在Finch的后面开始吃。为什么过了这么久电脑桌前还是没有第二张椅子呢？这是一个很好的问题。或许他等会可以问问老板。

他的老板此刻正全神贯注地看着荧幕上的两人冒险，这部片子无论从打斗还是从装备方面在Reese看来实在是太小儿科了，幼稚得让他简直无法忍受。

“他们不应该继续探险，”他对Finch说。“继续下去的危险太大。”

“为什么？”Finch表露出惊讶的神情，“我以为你会支持冒险。”

“因为他们是这个星球上唯一的两个人类，为了人类物种的延续而继续在充满危机的外星球冒险实在是不明智的选择。”Reese吃完最后一口豆腐擦擦嘴，“起码也应该生一堆小孩以后再打入敌人内部，不然全军覆没就实在太笨了。”

“……”Finch微张着嘴看着他，“Mr. Reese，他们都是男的。”

他耸耸肩。“他们在外星球。这种片子里没有什么是不可能的。”

“……提醒我下次不要和你一起看电影，Mr. Reese.”

“偏见，Finch。”他麻利地将外卖盒子全部丢掉，双手交叉放在电脑桌上，靠的很近。“我看动作片时候给出的评论绝对是专家水准。”

“饶了我，Mr. Reese.”

这样轻幽默的拌嘴几乎已经是约定俗成的饭后甜点，至少Reese是这么想的。他们的早晚行程是那么的有规律，吃早饭逗狗拯救纽约，吃完饭斗嘴回家睡觉。Reese条件反射地都有点困了，他伸了个懒腰。

“晚安，Harold.”

电脑前的人却很疑惑地转过身，“你去哪里，Mr. Reese？” 镜片后面是略带疲惫的眼睛，却并没有责备的意思。“我们有新号码。”

Reese在门边回过身来。“可是我的大衣明天才能到啊，”他说。略带讽刺地。

“需要我借你一件背心吗，Mr. Reese?” 对面的人弯起嘴角。

“防弹背心，如果你有的话。”

结果他老板真的有。最新的研究成果，某大学实验室里新鲜出炉，黑市上四位数一件。他想有时候Finch还是很舍得下血本的，这一点他没法抱怨。他摩挲着防弹背心的面料，漫不经心地问，

“新的号码是谁？”

“喔，Mr. Reese，那个人你认识。”

Reese狐疑地抬起头来，“老朋友？不会又是Leon那个家伙？”

“不，是新号码。”

“那是谁？” Reese放下背心，略为好笑地哦了一声，“Fusco终于要走大运了？” 

没有回答。

他回过头，发现Finch将椅子转了过来，双手合拢放在膝盖上，正在用一种很平静的神情直视着他。

“Mr. Reese，我想这次的号码能让你玩得开心，”

他的老板这么轻描淡写地告诉他，连眼睛都没眨一下。

“是我。”

John Reese，前CIA特工，阿富汗战场上摸爬滚打，纽约城里出生入死，曾看着自己最爱的人离自己而去，又亲手替她报仇，也曾醉倒街头险些被小混混揍，曾被冷静的前搭档一枪击倒，也在疯女人手里丢过老板，可他从来没有这么震惊过。

“哪一个？”开口的时候他的声音干得像块布，整个手扣在桌沿以至骨节发白。“应该不是你的真名？”

“很遗憾，”Finch这么告诉他，依旧是那副事不关己平静的神态，“我的真名没有那么容易泄露，”好像成为新的号码是件很正常的事似的。“更何况，那个社保号码早就注销了。”

“那么是哪个？”Reese忽然发现他老板今晚实在反常，如果号码是通过公用电话传达的，那么Finch回到图书馆的时候就已经知道自己陷入危险，却还不紧不慢地叫了外卖，看了电影，等他回来——这太反常了！“你已经知道了威胁是谁？”

Finch看看他。

”Root？“

Finch摇摇头，”应该和我们之前的敌人无关。“

“那么是谁？生意伙伴？商场对手？不怀好意的客户？和你在网络上有一场假暧昧的秘书的真情人？该死的，这种时候就别装神秘了，Finch！”

“我一直在思考，”Finch开口道，微微皱着眉，看起来却不那么困扰，“该怎么解释这件事情。”

Reese耐心地等着他说完。

“昨天下午我为自己做了一个新身份，”Finch说，一副实事求是的语气。“Harold Heron，时常出差的商人，上个月刚到纽约。我花了一个晚上的时间完善他的身份和生活，今天早上十点机器吐出了他的号码。” Finch说着居然还耸了耸肩，“不得不说，这是我最不走运的身份，来到世上不超过二十四小时就卷进了暴力案件的可能中。”

“然后？” Reese隐约觉得这事还没完，“你都把你的身份和其他那些人联系到了一起？生意伙伴？商场对手？”

“喔，不，”他的老板好整以暇的喝了一口茶，“我的新身份目前孤身存在在这世上，没有亲人没有朋友没有伙伴没有对手，只来得及雇一个财产管理顾问，名叫John Rooney.”

“……”

他眨了一下眼睛，对面的工程师刚好放下茶杯，用一个很优雅的姿势翘起了腿，双手依旧交叉放在膝盖弯的地方，并用很自然的语气问他，

“那么，你想怎么杀我呢，Mr. Reese?”

***

John Reese的心情不佳，以至吓跑了今天第六个试图向他示好的女性。

“或许我应该拜托Fusco把我关起来，”他说。“或许自从上次的监狱行后我有了梦里碎人膝盖的习惯。”

“尽管我为你的谨慎鼓掌，但机器不会报出梦游人的号码，” 不日将会被卷入暴力案件中的Finch先生淡定地回答他，“来中央公园一趟。”

等Reese赶到的时候，他的老板，一台电脑和一杯咖啡在一张长椅上等他。

“你被解雇了，” 这是Finch对他说的第一句话。

Reese正在伸向咖啡的手微微滞了一下，没有回答。

Finch抬起头，看见对面的男人正在用一种“我在等一个解释而这个解释最好不是‘我在开玩笑’那么幼稚”的眼神看着他。

“三天后Mr. Rooney将会收到他的补偿金，”Finch补充道。

对外一致走冷峻风的特工闻言把面部缓和成了一副“这是个好解释”的表情。Reese喝了一口咖啡，温度刚刚好。

“我不得不问，”他的老板——依旧是他的老板，看起来——不紧不慢地又开口，“你是否想过我会解雇你的可能性？”

Reese在长椅上找了个舒服的姿势，长手长脚地往后一靠。“你好像没让我签过工作合同。”

“我的失策。”Finch推了推眼镜，“不过我不认为劳工法能保护我们任何一个人。”

“唔。”Reese直视着前方，一只小松鼠正在草坪上跳跃着寻找坚果。和老板在一起向来很自在的特工似乎一点都不会自己的饭碗担心的样子，正在慢条斯理地转着自己手中的纸杯。

“合同终止，有可能，”Reese说，“毕竟我是个凡人。”

“喔？” Finch挑挑眉。

“一颗子弹就行，”Reese轻描淡写地说，“更何况这个可能性在招聘启事里就说的很清楚了。”

但解雇和合同终止是两码事，这一点他和他都没有追问下去。

“猜出我最喜欢的颜色了吗，Mr. Reese？” Finch突然这么问，毫无预兆地。

Reese眯起眼睛打量着他的老板，“如果你是想让我感到失败的话……”

“恰恰相反，Mr. Reese，”他的老板很愉快地对他说。“今天我的心情不错，想告诉你我最喜欢的数字是7.”

“……”

“所以我想给Mr. Heron一个新的社保号码，” Finch接着说。“之前的没有7.”

Reese停顿了一下，随即了解地点了点头。“好。一般需要多久Machine才会对号码是否处在危险做出判断？”

“如果危险一直潜在，那么很快。”Finch快速地在电脑上输入着指令，“在不能确定的情况下，这是判断事实最好的办法。”

五分钟后Harold Heron神不知鬼不觉地有了个新的社保号码，尾号是007\. Reese半走神地想着要记得去租一版邦德全集来做无号码时的晚餐的电影，又觉得Finch不一定会赏识他对各代007的刻薄评价。毕竟CIA对MI6的腹诽颇多，而他的老板对大英帝国向来颇为欣赏。

Finch看着他的手机app，若有所思地“唔”了一声。“很安静。”

Reese挑起半边眉毛。“Machine吐号码的app已经上架了？”

边上的男人头也不抬，声音里却露出深深的腻味，“如果你觉得我会使用市场上能买到的任何一部手机，那么我不得不对你的观察力做出新的评价，Mr. Reese.” Finch将注意力放回电脑上，喃喃自语道，“我要重新雇用你了。”

“我觉得这个时候我似乎应该要求加薪，”Reese说。

“对你的新跑车不满意吗，Mr. Reese？”他的老板不以为忤，轻描淡写地问。Reese愣了一下。

“跑车？”

Finch从口袋里拿出一个钥匙盒，头也不回地递给他。

“今天是John Rooney的生日吗？”Reese发现自己居然不再对老板的富豪手段感到惊讶了，于是暗自感叹了一番。

“如果你愿意这么想的话，”Finch抬起头来，对他笑了笑，半是揶揄，半是意味不明的温和。

Reese打开了盒子，发现是他上次撞坏了Finch的车不得不拿去修时候，在店里留意过的那款。在关键时刻Finch对他的无所不知无所不晓真让他不知道是喜是怒，于是啼笑皆非地将盒子收了起来。

还没来得及对老板的行为做出评价，一阵急促的电话铃声便在附近响起。Finch似乎并没有对此表示太大的意外，直接起身过去接起了公用电话。他侧头听着话筒里传来机械的声音，一边在手机上输入着——很显然，那是一个可以让他快速查找图书编码的app。

过了几分钟，Finch重又放下了电话。

“007先生又中头彩了，”他说。

“还是只有John Rooney这一个联系人？”

“是的。”

在这个时候Reese脑海里冒出了两个念头：第一个念头是自己的假身份居然是Finch的假身份在这个世界上唯一的联系，这未免太讽刺了；第二个念头是John Rooney真该一枪把Harold Heron打死，好让Machine消停一会儿。逻辑紧密的特工在三秒钟的深思熟虑以后决定牢牢地闭紧嘴巴，一句话都不说。

而至始至终Finch一直在边上用一种意味不明的眼神打量着他，见他神游天外终于回归，便开口宣布道：“既然是这样，我想我得去做点部署了。”

“什么部署？” Reese有种不太好的预感，这种预感一般出现在他老板对着他些微而促狭地笑的时候。

“喔，Mr. Reese.” Finch站起身，好整以暇地掸了掸大衣，“你不认为我的下属要杀我，我会一点都不做反抗吧？”

预感成真，Reese只是瞪着他，一个字都说不出来。

而他的老板只是浑然不觉地向前走了两步，忽然想起什么般的回过头：“晚上吃泰国菜可以吗？”

“……”

Finch耸了耸肩，“就这么决定了。今天的号码特殊，你可以放假。”

“……”

“当然，你也可以想想怎么杀我。” 

Finch留给他最后一个揶揄的笑容，抱着电脑走远了。

站在原地的Reese觉得多年刀尖舔血的生活终于让他的脑子有什么不好了，又或者从未出现过的创伤过激综合症终于追上了他逃离噩梦的脚步，总而言之，这次的号码太惊悚，而他的老板太淡定，他觉得这种情况连CIA的地狱式训练都很难让他从容应付——再言简意赅一点，就是，这他妈的是怎么情况？！

呆呆看着老板离去的背影，Reese忽然想到一件要紧事。

“Finch……你送我的车，停在哪里？”

正一瘸一拐往前走的工程师略带惊讶地回过头，“难道一点挑战都没有就想涨薪吗，Mr. Reese？”

“……”

John Reese，前CIA旗下最可怕特工之一，在手无缚鸡之力一条腿不太好使还重度近视的某工程师面前，完败。

***

有时候，仅仅是有时候而已，John Reese会做一个奇怪的梦。

之所以奇怪，是因为这个梦的寓意让他毛骨悚然，却偏偏不是噩梦，更令他觉得不安的是，这个梦在他清醒时出现的时候比较多——换句话说，是个白日梦。

这样的梦通常出现在他老板絮絮叨叨一口气不断地对他说着令他牙痒的话的时候，比如“我建议你不要再逆向行驶Mr.Reese我从MIT毕业不是为了天天黑进交通局给你改个人驾驶记录的”，比如“Mr. Reese我们的三角绷带用完了我希望你今天不要受伤如果一定要受伤请避开肩膀部位”，又比如“你如果再推延遛Bear和洗Bear的任务我将把你在恋爱网上的个人介绍改成非诚心不负责Mr. Reese”。

在这种时候，不是每一次，但够频繁了——他会梦见把他的老板狠狠推到墙上，捏住对方的下巴网上抬，不带表情地注视着老板的眼睛，或许这个时候Finch的眼镜会有点歪，他会轻轻地将它扶正，然后十分顺便并无事先预谋地吻下去。有时候这个梦长一点，偏一点，那么他会握住对方那骨节分明而苍白的手指，紧一点，再紧一点，想看看那个处变不惊的男人是否会因为疼痛或惊讶露出些许他没有看见过的神情，或许是戒备，或许是责备，而大多数时候在他的想象里是空白，因为他真的不知道他那假名游移不定性格琢磨不透的老板会怎么反应。

而之所以他知道这一定是个梦，是因为现实中如果他这么做了，后果只有两个，一个是老板把他整个数字身份毁灭，全剧终，第二个是他把老板的脖子压断了，全剧终。

当然也有这样的时候，比白日发梦更加的少见，就是他觉得无论如何这种疯狂举动也值得试试的时候——

Reese将他的咖啡纸杯高举过头顶，在日光下那层写着店家标签的包装纸后面有几个字若隐若现，已经被蒸汽弄得有点模糊了。他知道Finch出外勤时手很快，并可以不动声色地做很多事情，可这是什么时候写上去的？他居然一点都没发觉。

那层纸的后面写的是一串数字，一串地理坐标。

Reese在手机上检索了一下，发现那个坐标所指的准确位置是几座大厦间的一块空地，地图上显示什么都没有。

在等出租车的时候Reese思考了一下可能的情况，那个地方或许是老板给他留的线索（哪有光给钥匙不给车这种事情？），或许是老板给他留的陷阱（毕竟对方对自己的号码会被机器吐出这种事情显得太胸有成竹了），或许是老板给他的留的念想（干嘛不直接解雇呢一了百了）。

等他到了，Reese发现那块空地上除了几十个游客，什么都没有。他眯起眼睛，用余光打量着那些游人——一对恩爱的老夫妻，两三个背包客，几个午休时间在吃热狗的白领，——

“John Rooney？”

Reese警觉地转过头，看见对面的冰淇淋摊里，有个大叔正用奇怪的眼光注视着他。

“是，”Reese说，露出一副公事公办的笑容。“你叫我？”

冰淇淋大叔歪过头，将他上下打量了一番，最终下定决心般：“是的，叫你。你的朋友在我这里留了一样东西……” 

Reese盯着他递过来的冰淇淋，咖啡味的，还加了巧克力碎片——觉得自己被耍了。

“你的朋友给你留了句话，”对面的人继续告诉他。

“哦？”

那个大叔用手撑着柜台，一字一句地说：“他说，——————”

***

三四五个小时后Reese才想起来另一件要紧事——真正的要紧事——自己要杀老板，而老板神踪不明。

“Finch！”

令他庆幸的是，耳朵里那个男人的声音依旧及时传来：“Yes, Mr. Reese?”

Reese听见这个不紧不慢音调平平的声音简直要气急败坏，当然不光光是因为自己被对方留下的线索给套的团团转的原因——为了找这部“涨薪”而配给他的车，Reese几乎跑遍了整个纽约城——光出租费就够报销他一个月工资的了。

“你所谓的部署就是和我玩捉迷藏？”

“尽管逻辑上拉大我们的距离的确可以减低我们之间暴力冲突的风险，但不，我没有和你在捉迷藏，Mr. Reese.” 关键时刻一句话里往往有三个分句的老板依旧那么优雅得体，“我在Rikers监狱。”

“Rikers……” Reese果然顿了一下，“你见到Elias了？”

“不，看起来今天他没心情下棋，”Finch轻描淡写地说。“你找到你的车了吗？”

哦，那辆该死的车。

“我想我们需要谈谈，”Reese用尽可能威胁的语气说道。“我记得我们的合同里曾包括很重要的一部分，那就是你不能对我撒谎。”

“我从不对你撒谎，”电话那头的人用一种听见了什么好笑事情的语气说。

“可你忽略信息是家常便饭，”Reese说。“为什么我去取车，还需要从一个冰淇淋摊那里拿凭据，为什么那个老板用那么奇怪的眼神看着我？”

出其意料地，电话线那头出现了一长段静默，长到他以为Finch已经把电话挂了，直至他听见轻轻的抽气声。

“Mr. Reese, 你的车在西大街412号地下车库里，3层B区A12.”

Reese正在漫无目的地闲逛停了下来。他半是好笑地皱起眉，“这么快就游戏结束了？”

“请你快一点，”电话那头的人那样实事求是地说着，“Mr. Heron的麻烦出现了。”

然后Reese听见了一声枪响。

***

Finch醒过来，发现自己很没面子地被绑在某个不知名的小码头上，此时海面上夕阳西沉，颇有一番诗意，只可惜周围围了一群小混混，还是那种上不了台面的。

“喂，你觉得老板这次会为这票付多少？”

“说好了一万，但这瘸子的手表不错，卖了总有将近两万了。”

“够哥们去耍一票了？”

“我早就想维加斯的姑娘了……”

喔，这简直太戏剧化了。

Finch把眼睛重又闭了起来，忽然想到了Reese之前说过的一句话：[一颗子弹就够了，毕竟这在招聘启事里写的很清楚。] 他知道在战场上有一个说法，总有那么一颗子弹上面刻着你的名字。对于Reese来说，刻着他的名字的子弹就和知名品牌似的大批量生产，前仆后继地冲他而来，只要有Reese在，Finch就只需要担心写着他名字的错误代码，清空他在虚拟世界所有的王权。

[英雄是这个世界上最短的职业，]刚开始的时候他曾经这么对他的下属说，在试图抵抗对方步步紧逼对他隐私的探索的时候。[我希望你不要对目前的情况做出无谓的情感投资，毕竟它随时可能结束。]

那个时候只是Reese不置可否的耸耸肩，然后目送着他从又一个子公司里走远，并消失。

然而三五六七个月后事情变得不一样了，他的命和他的命交叉并联在了一起，像是不可分离互相支持的代码，他一面避免着情感投资一面毫不在意地在他下属地方付出生活投资，直到他和他的生活变得息息相关而和过去的过去面目全非。

在Finch把Reese的公寓里挂满了他所选的西装，他所选的家具和他所选的艺术品后，Reese请他来吃了一餐晚饭。

[看看这里，]Reese对着他说，一个些微而意义不明的笑，并无不满的意味，眼睛里充满了顶灯投射下来的暖光，[都是你的。]

All yours.

他们之间的对话往往意有所指，是的，一切都是一个用只言片语眼神微笑肢体动作搭起来的迷宫。

后来Reese说，是这个工作让我感到快乐，哦，快乐，他真想不出这种词能出现在他们之间任何一个人的嘴里，无论是在描写谁。果不其然一天后他的员工被捕了，以至倒霉的老板Harold Finch先生不得不熬夜修改了CIA、FBI、NSA、NYPD等各种用字母缩写打头的政府机构的数据库以把他的员工洗个清白。

[你知道圆谎是多么复杂的一件事吗，Mr. Reese?] 当一切尘埃落定他们又可以一起出门吃饭时候Finch说，一双腿故意跛得更厉害以显出自己的各种辛苦。[我希望下次我让你抽身，你会真的抽身，John。]

边上的人继续不置可否。Finch看他一眼，深信对方的工作信条是员工只管捅篓子，老板只管收摊子。哦天啦，想当初自己是怎么百里挑一看上这个麻烦的？有时候这个问题Finch从早上问自己到晚上，还是没有答案。

……可能是因为他的忠诚，吧，现在Finch这么想。对面的男人一路砍瓜切菜一样把各式喽啰都搞趴下了，在夕阳的余晖里迈着猫步缓缓走来，然后温柔地撕下他嘴上的胶带。“哦，Finch，”他听见Reese这么说，充满了调笑的意味，“这简直没必要。谁都知道你从不和外人多一句废话。”

忠诚是一个充满了歧义的词，有时候忠诚来自熟捻，熟捻来自于包容，包容来自于宽纵，宽纵来自于心软。Finch觉得自己是典型的心太软，心太软，看不得员工暗地跟踪到天亮。他把Grace的信息半推半就地告诉了他，又在空余时间和他聊聊棒球，这种谈谈情说说案的生活方式简直是每个身老心不老的人的梦想，直到现在这种地步。

“你似乎很高兴看到我成为一个受害者，Mr. Reese?” 他尽量严肃地往下看，似乎自己并没被绑在一根柱子上似的。

对面的男人停下手中的动作，忽然直起身，整了整他的衣领，似乎他们并不在犯罪现场似的——Finch睁大了眼睛瞪着他，却只是遇上一个温暖又促狭的笑容。

“我不管你身处什么样的危险，Finch，”高个子的特工这么告诉他，轻描淡写地，“只要不是因为我，我都可以把你救出来。”

……他还真是给自己找了个自信心爆棚的员工，Finch有些怔怔地想。

“我觉得我们需要重新审视眼前的情况，”Reese麻利地将他解放出来，然后虚扶了一把。“我想和Elias谈谈。”

Finch活动了一下自己的手腕，将手表摘下，扔在其中一个尚在辗转呻吟的小喽啰身上，头也不回地说：“你的棋艺欠缺，Mr. Reese.”

“我可以和他比射击，如果他想伤害你的话，”对方如此回答他，听不出是玩笑还是认真的。

Finch转过头，夕阳的余晖在Reese英俊的面庞上映出暖色的光圈，战斗时冷峻的表情尚未褪完，也是用一种意味不明的眼神看着他。

“谢谢你，”Finch说。觉得口中有点苦涩。

对面男人的神情闪了一下。“总觉得这个词在我们的搭档中不合适……”

话没说完，枪声再次响起来。

Finch条件反射地闪到柱子后面，和称职合格的员工不谋而同，对方麻利地将手枪重新装上子弹，神情反而又悠闲了很多——下次绝对不能在犯罪现场逗留聊天，Finch并无逻辑地想。他那个紧张老板却不紧张自己的员工简直让他一刻都不省心，好像每次受伤了需要花大力气和价钱来替他打理的人不是自己似的。

“你想要怎么解决他？“

Finch从无边的发散性思维里猛地清醒过来，瞪着新来袭击者脸上的刀疤，”再说一遍？“

刀疤男甩了甩手枪，示意正在不远处和他的同伙肉搏的Reese，“按照你的意思把西装男引来了，怎么处置？”

声音不大不小，Finch明显地看到Reese停顿了半拍，并在腹部结实地受了一拳。正在快速过滤信息的大脑却仿佛麻木了一般一点没有反应，Finch瞪进刀疤男的眼睛里，随后开口：

“给我滚。”

对方看上去有点意外，不过在Reese断掉第三根肋骨之前喝停了群殴。“你确定？”

“请滚，” Finch说。像是事态完全受他掌控一般，“薪酬我会照常打给你们。”

他看到Reese直起身的时候瞳孔骤然收缩了一下，并迫切地希望那是因为生理上的疼痛而非其他的原因。Finch站在原地，像是变成了第二根柱子一样：

“你还好吗？”

“到底发生了什么事？” 一年三百六十五天有三百天在挂彩的特工哑着声音问。

“很简陋的离间计，”Finch简单地说。他的眼睛没有离开过对面男人的脸。“它有用吗？”

Reese笑了起来。

“Mr. Reese...”

“我现在断了两根肋骨，”受伤如吃饭的特工这么告诉他，并指了指胸口。“你可以在这里狠狠地按一下，或许有一定的几率可以造成致命伤。”

Finch打量了他一会儿，终于从僵硬的站姿里恢复过来，走过去伸手解开Reese的扣子。“不要动，”他说，并把衬衫小心地从特工的身上剥了下来。

“这是第二次……”面前的男人轻轻地说，语气里充满了调笑的意味，和气胸的可能性。

“——或者我可以帮你包扎伤口并防止你死于叫做愚蠢的并发症，”Finch拦住他的话头，冷冷地说。“我希望你不要忘了我花了很大价钱才保证Dr. Lambert不罢工辞职。”

Reese低头看看自己胸前的伤口，又看看Finch紧抿泛白的嘴唇，突然想起了一件很重要的好笑事情。

“至少这次不用屁垫……”

“别庆幸得太早，Mr. Reese.” 他的老板终于又看了他一眼，“这世界上有比屁垫更糟糕的东西。”

***

是谁说的来着？所有的爱追根究底就只是你会不会为爱杀人，而Reese对当下的情况看了又看，还是觉得充满了我不杀伯仁，伯仁却因我而死的意味。

“Mr. Reese……你转了四个弯了。”

“是的。”

“都是右转。”

“是的。”

“360度。”

“是的。”

“我们被跟踪了。”

“是的。”

Finch在手提电脑上按了两下，看上去一点都不惊讶，冷静得像是他们只是去外面吃饭一样：“员工福利，Mr. Reese？”

Reese歪过头，“是什么？”

Finch没有回答，然后Reese发现接下来的所有路口他都能在绿灯的最后一秒飚过，而后面的车不得不停。

在Reese大脑里的某处忽然圣光降临，他想起不久前他和Finch在某个号码的处理上有了分歧，第二天他连遇了六个红灯才开到图书馆，因为迟到了而没有甜甜圈吃，这事绝对不是巧合。

“Finch……”

“我知道你在想什么，”有着一贯机敏思维以及越发和他默契度爆棚的老板好整以暇地说，“你应该知道我有更多更巧妙的手段来达到我们所共同追求的目的。”

换句话说就是，只是给你红灯吃已经很仁慈了，少特么废话，开你的车。

Reese乖乖地闭上嘴，强压住要笑出声的冲动。

然而很明显这次的外包工也不是吃闲饭的，在三五个弯后又如幽灵般地出现了，并越追越紧。再好的员工福利也需要员工自己努力干活争取，所以过了十五分钟后，Finch发现他们弃了车，正在Hudson河边，面对河水，春暖花开。

“CIA曾经说过，当一条路上有太多的狗，就换一条路，” Reese眯起眼睛凭栏远望，像是欣赏风景一样。“你怎么看？”

“你疯了，”他的老板紧紧靠着栏杆，神态只能用一个词来形容：风中凌乱。

“You jump, I jump,” 好好特工冲着汹涌的河水露出魅力十足的笑容。

遇事淡定遇下属则不淡定的老板将头转过来，又转过去——当然由于Finch的身体受限，这个动作更像是小个子工程师在扭过来又扭过去——最后居然推了推眼镜。

“我需要先脱衣服吗？”

在急剧刹车的轮胎摩擦声中，Reese轻轻笑了出来。

“Oh, Finch.”

他一把揽住老板的腰，在第一枚子弹呼啸而来时往河里直落下去。

***

“别动。”

“如果你不介介介意的话我不想被被被冻冻冻死Mr. Rrrrreese。”

“嘘。冷的话靠近一点。”

强有力的臂弯紧紧地拥着Finch的腰，边上的Reese看上去就像他天天来河里泡澡一样的舒适自在，除了那个充满警戒而盯着河岸上一举一动的神情以外。

“你是在等等等他他们给我们们们喂食食吗Mr. Rrrrreeeese.”

“如果信息算是喂食的话，”Reese说。“坚持一会儿。”

果不其然，岸上虽然看不见人影，却因为他们在岸下所躲的独特角度而听的见对话。

“扫射吗？”

“开玩笑？不能伤了老板！”

“哪个是老板？”

“瘸的那个，你这个白痴，下次好好听任务要求，杀了老板谁给你付钱？把轮胎打爆了，走！”

外包杀手的声音夹杂在呼啸的风里听起来有一种喜剧的破碎感，Finch努力地将头在允许范围内抬高离开水面，几乎被冻僵的大脑里还来得及冒出一个更加喜感的念头：谁的老板这么傻缺？谁？

忽然身边的臂弯松了松，一股冷水汹涌而过，像是冰刃一样，Finch觉得自己差点要跌在河里淹死，那个“John！”几乎要脱口而出，而大脑仅存意识在发出意味不明的警告，便什么都说不出来。

所以当Reese转过头的时候，看见的便是老板冻得发蓝，似乎已经僵硬的嘴唇，做出一个微微的圆形，半是惊恐半是讶异的神态，眼神却出人意料的空白——几乎和他梦见的一样。

“对不起，”Reese喃喃地说，然后Finch看见水面上浮开来一抹淡淡的红色。

“你中弹了？”合上嘴的时候Finch分明听见自己的关节咔地一响，“哪里？”

Reese看了他一眼，似笑非笑地，“不会比肋骨瘀伤更糟，老板。”

“Mr. R-r-r-reeese，”Finch说，气恼地听见自己的唇舌依旧不听使唤，“他们走走走了，除非你想淹淹淹死我，可以上岸岸岸吗？”

被拽出水面时一瞬间返回的地心引力带来的沉重令他身形歪了歪，Finch一边条件反射地脱衣服一边有些毫无关联地想自己已经很久没有这么狼狈过了，连被绑架时都没有。

Reese一直看着他，直到最后一件背心：“Finch，被寒风吹也是可能低温冻伤的……”

“请闭嘴，”从他们认识起Finch就没这么简短而粗鲁地说过话，尽管还加了个请字——Reese将其归功于目前对方多说三个音节就会打颤的原因。“衬衫，暂时，包扎，最近，安全地点，一英里半，西南。”

“……”

Finch瞪着他，“快点！”

Reese乖乖地用衬衫包扎了自己的手臂，其实伤口不深，因为气温低已经止住了血，而他的胸口因为寒冷像是抽起来了一般，前几日肋骨的伤尚未好的完全（尽管没断），痛的程度几乎盖过了子弹擦伤。他看着Finch从裤袋里拿出手机——很显然，是防水防震的——并快速拨了一个号码，连话都没说，又放了回去。

“三分钟，”Finch告诉他。然后在河岸上背风的弯槽里蜷坐了下来。

这是一块相对偏僻的地带，破旧废弃仓库为多，尤其适合光天化日杀人放火等不法勾当。Reese略有点遗憾地看着被打爆的轮胎——当然不是那辆跑车，那是私人藏起来的礼物——但也足够遗憾的了，因为这辆公车也是新的。

“它可以修，”边上的小个子男人突然这么说。声音很明显稳了不少。“我会叫拖车来。”

“它可以修，”Reese重复了一遍，忽然笑了，“有人说你想杀了我，然后你说‘它可以修’。”

Finch没有回答。

Reese也在Finch身边上坐了下来，长手长脚地，一个看上去悠闲却可以随时爆发的姿势。沉默了一会儿，他转过头，看似不经意地问：

“在我团团转找你送我的礼物的时候，你到底部署了什么？”

Finch的嘴角抽了一下，依旧没有回答。过了一会儿，Reese缓缓地收回目光：“根据你的部署，我需要改变战略方案了，”他说。

Finch转过了头来。

“意思是，如果我要杀你，你会在这里阻止我？——永远地？”

Finch的语气里听不出调笑的意味，却也多了一丝不易察觉的不安。

“不，如果你要杀我，我会省下你的麻烦。——永远地。”

Reese也转过头来，因低温失血而苍白的脸上没有任何表情，声音低沉，仿佛在说一件很普通的事一样。

Finch沉默了。

过了很久很久以后，久到Reese以为自己的老板已经进入了低温休克，Finch才开了口，并晃晃悠悠地站了起来。

“我不知道CIA之前是怎么在训练你的，Mr. Reese，但我对你很失望。”

Reese惊讶地抬起头，对方正在以一个居高临下的姿势看着他，逆光的面孔上看不清神情，说出的每一个字像是陌生人的宣言般，让他所有的伤口都瞬间冻结了起来。

“我以为你更懂我，但现在看来，我错了。”

***

在之后的几天里，他们什么都没做，没有见面，没有去图书馆，也没有新的号码。纽约城繁华依旧，警笛声声，而Machine却像是知道他们遇见了内部困难一般出奇的安静。

在这几天里，Reese大多数时间里坐在他的公寓里发呆，盯着并没打开的电视，或者去公园里坐着发呆，对着一根电线杆。这些在外人眼中十分古怪的举动有一个极其合理的解释：因为电视和电线杆上都有监控摄像头。

“Mr. Reese...”三天后他的耳机里终于传来了声音，“你需要吃点东西。”

Reese没有回答。

“Mr. Reese，”Finch听起来略带疲惫，“外卖三分钟后将到达门口，请开门。”

Reese依旧没有动。

“John！”

沙发上的人终于动了一下，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，随即皱起了眉，“Harold？”

耳机里的声音明显地缓了一下，“是我，John.”

Reese又眨了眨眼睛，再眨了眨，在很长的一分钟里他只是重复着这个动作，神情有些茫然，像是不能判断自己的名字被何人所唤，又来自何方一般。

Reese最终伸了个懒腰。“对不起，我睡着了。”

“……睁着眼睛？”

Reese古怪地看了摄像头一眼，“CIA教过我很多事情，Finch，睁着眼睛睡觉不是最奇怪的一件。”

而Finch从来没见过Reese睁着眼睛睡觉，更没见过对方需要唤两三声才醒，之前无论在多深的夜里，只要他敲打键盘的声音响起，Reese便会马上睁开眼睛，无比清醒地问他：有新号码吗？

在电脑前盯了监控录像近乎三天三夜不间断的Finch突然觉得事情的发展有点不再受他控制了，又或者说，这一切都像是一场噩梦一样。

”你的手，Mr. Reese？“

”还能动，“Reese说。

再次陷入了沉默。Finch交叉将手托在下颚，盯着屏幕上的男人，走路的样子有些许的不稳，但没有太大的差别，应该是之前劳累过度，身体在得到几天的休息时加速修补的缘故。他叹了口气。

”John，我——“

手机急促地在桌上振动起来，Finch被吓了一跳，瞬间坐直了身体。耳机里却传来懒懒的声音，

”没担心，是你的外卖到了。“

”我的外卖？“Finch像是听见了什么不可思议的事情一样，”我的外卖？“

”唔……“屏幕里的Reese抬起头，满嘴的泡沫，朝着厕所镜子上方露出一个促狭的笑容，”我不太确定你到底住在哪一层，所以让他在楼下等你。“

”……“

在他到楼下以近乎麻木的动作付款的时候，Finch觉得自己还是低估自己亲手选择的员工了。

Finch回到房间，屏幕上的男人也正掰开了筷子，令人讽刺的是，双方都给对方点了他们最喜欢吃的东西，就像任何一个号码过后的图书馆夜晚一样。外面华灯初上，纽约的警笛声忽远忽近，公寓楼里却特别安静，安静得他能听到对方的呼吸声，他知道对方也能。

”看电影吗？“Reese突然说，仿佛他们每天都这样做一样。”上次的科幻电影，我没看完。”

Finch没有说话，只是双击打开了电影文件，在Reese的电视上和他的另一个屏幕上同步播放起来。

那是一个很老的片子，有种特有的沙沙声响，特效更是穿帮多多，但两人谁都没有说话，很安静地吃着饭，然后将那个并不高明的结尾看完。

片子的最终，两位男主角深入敌星内部，试图拯救地球，却发现敌人太多，分身无术，一个选择了转换身份变成了外星人，另一个血战到底，消失在宇宙的尘埃里。

在略有些悲怆的片尾音乐里，他们继续沉默着。

”有新号码吗？“Reese最终这么问。

”没有。“Finch顿了顿，”Machine应该认为老的号码尚未解决。“

”真是个问题。“

屏幕里的男人这么说着，从抽屉里拿出一把枪。

”John……？“

Finch开口道，他并不知道自己为什么要开口，只是觉得有些恍惚，仿佛透过屏幕看的并不是自己多日的伙伴，而是一个陌生人一样。

Reese没有回答他，而是把枪放进了衣袋里。然后他抬起头，看着摄像头，脸上神情淡漠，没有什么特殊的意味：

”来中央公园透透气吗，Finch？“

***

事情到了这里也该有个了断了。

Finch夹着手提电脑慢慢地走着，从耳机里的杂音判断着对方正在经过哪些地方，Reese并没有挂断电话，却也没有继续说话，这一点让他觉得无所适从，所幸沉默到底。作为一个习惯孤独的工程师，他忽然意识到自己并不习惯这样的沉默，他能听见对方的一呼一吸，却不能猜出那呼吸后对方心中的所想。

Finch站在公园的边界，那里有一盏忽亮忽灭的路灯，便将视线里的一切打上一层诡秘的意味。听到脚步声，他转过头。

”有人告诉我，我是来杀你的，”在忽明忽暗的虚黄灯光里漫步而来的特工这么说道，像是最平常的打招呼一样。“Hello, Harold.”

Finch适时地抿起嘴唇，看不出是否在想笑，“在我听过你所有揍人之前的开场白里，这一句是最糟糕的。”

“小熊还好吗？”Reese轻描淡写地问道，仿佛这作为“我来杀你”的下句是很正常的事情一般。

“我觉得它想你了，”Finch说，有些困难地抬着头。“我给它找了两个play date，它都不是很感兴趣的样子。”

Reese用一种“我难道是最佳狗伴”的怀疑眼神看过去，对面的工程师眼神闪了闪，终于露出了一个笑容。

“让我猜，你的机器程式不可能出错，不会无端吐出你的号码，”Reese说，陈述事实的语气。Finch点了点头。

“可是上次我见到小熊，他也没试图吃我，说明他没感觉到我对你有不利的意图，”Reese继续说，还是那个实事求是的语气。Finch愣了一下，

“Mr. Reese，小熊是你的狗。”

“喔，他们那样的军犬是无条件服从命令的，就连主人要伤害要保护的对象都不行，”Reese说，隐约有了点笑容。“哪怕最初的主人不在了，它也会尽心尽职地保护要保护的对象。”

“我……”Finch皱起了眉，“你是想让我感觉好点吗？”

Reese只是看着他，没有说话。

小个子工程师的神情软和下来，转过身看着远方的霓虹灯，眼神里有一瞬间的不忍，“对不起，John.” 不言而喻的意味。

“不，Harold，我觉得我应该向你道歉，”Reese将手插进大衣口袋里，听不出语气是否认真，“我想了很久，还是觉得无论是[我被老板杀了]或是[杀了我的老板]在我的简历上看起来都不太光彩，所以……”

他这么说着，忽然一滴水砸到他的眼睫毛上，便眨了眨眼睛。

而Finch恰好转过头来，于是愣了愣：“Mr. Reese?”

Reese抬起头，看着漆黑的天空：“下雨了。”

有那么一刻，像是很长很长的一刻，他们站在夜幕降临的中央公园边上，没有人去撑伞，任凭大雨当头浇下。Finch将电脑裹进怀中，呆呆地看着对面，Reese似乎没有想要遮雨的意思，依旧用那种略带严肃又不知所以的神情回望着他。

“Well？”小个子的工程师最终开口，“先是落水，再是淋雨，你是铁了心想让我感冒吗？”

“着凉和感冒没有必然联系，”Reese说。

Finch用“原来你也知道啊”的眼神看过去，Reese却没有玩笑的意味，很认真地看了回来。“你真的认为我会对你不利？”

“如果是这样的话，我早可以不用这么忙，”Finch答非所问地说。

对面男人的面部线条缓和了一下，“谢谢你。”

“别——提那个词，” Finch看了他一眼，慢慢挪动脚步。边上匆匆奔过的行人眼里，他俩估计都是疯子。

又过了良久，Finch再次停下来。他转过身，望着身后特工波澜不惊的眼睛：

“你真的没想过我可能是那个犯罪者？”

出其意料地，Reese笑了。

“你杀了我？” 多年摸爬滚打命悬一线早已不以为然的特工笑得特别温和，“那你真的不需要这么忙。”

Finch定定地看着他，Reese也回看回去，周围除了雨声还是雨声，在那一刻两人都意识到了一件事：他们之间有一个可笑又致命的误会。那就是明明两人彼此信任对方，却偏生都以为对方不应该信任自己。他们联手对抗外敌是那么的坚不可摧，但只需要其中任何一个人的号码出现，那么这种关系就面临分崩离析。

“John……”

事发以来一直淡定的Finch终于露出了一点真性情，那个神态柔软而不知所措，直望Reese的目光从未移开过，像是在看一段他无法理解却又无比欣赏的代码一样。

“有一件事我们从没商量过，”Reese淡淡地说，“倘若你想中止合同，而我尚存在这世界上，你只需要和我说一声，我会自动消失，不会给你带来一点麻烦。”

Finch僵直了身体。

“我不知道CIA以前是怎么对待你的，John，”他说，声音里有不易察觉的颤抖，“但我曾经对你说过，我永远不会对你撒谎。”

“我知道。” Reese看上去依旧很平淡，“但你也不需要照顾我的心情——”

“——那么你也应该知道这不是唯一你的旧上司会做而我不会的事，”Finch打断了他，用了一个复杂的句型说了一句其实很简单的话，而Reese顿了一下才反应过来他的真实意思。

这不是唯一你的旧上司会做而我不会的事——比如撒谎，比如欺骗，比如怀疑，比如背叛，比如抛弃。

Reese眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨眼睛，雨水不停地落下来，对面小个子男人的头发已经湿透了，镜片上沾满了水滴，却还在固执地望着他，尽管很有可能什么都看不见。他忽然笑了。

“Oh, Harold. ”他退后一步到略有树荫庇护的地方，“作为一位MIT的高材生，有时候你实在不太高明。” 

“作为一个CIA的高级特工，有时候你也实在愚钝的可以，”对方不假思索地告诉他。“你知道从法律角度上来讲，没有特定中止条款的劳工合同其实……”

而边上的高个子男人只是面带微笑地听他不停地说着，最终拍了拍他的肩。

“说完了吗？说完了我想回家。”

***

Reese在Rikers监狱的探监室里坐下，用一副悠闲的姿势交叉起双手。

对面的光头男人冲着他笑：“Hello, John. 要咖啡么？” 仿佛他们是约在咖啡厅里见面，而非监狱一样。

“Finch今天没空，”Reese对他说，“我们来一盘？”

“你的棋艺不精，”Elias说。

“嗯。那得看是和谁下。”

光头男人的唇角扬了起来。他慢慢地将棋盘铺好，拿起第一枚棋子，并将其推了出去。“告诉我，你来是为了什么？”

“答案，”Reese说。将一枚棋子利索地吃掉了。

“你知道，Harold从不像你一样，”Elias淡淡地将棋子拿开，慢条斯理地走了并不相关的一步，“他不会一上来就透露野心，会层层设防，而在你最不经意的时候对你将军。”

“听起来像他，”Reese愉快地承认。又将对方的棋子吃掉一个。

“唔。”Elias看着棋盘，“几天前他来的时候，特别注意没有走这一步。”

Reese挑了一下眉。“几天前？”

“什么，你不知道吗？”Elias并没有抬头，反而将自己的棋子倒退了两步，“他来和我商量了件事。”

Reese正在伸向另一个棋子的手停在了半空。

“他说你遇到了一点麻烦，John，而他需要用一个更大的谎来弥补你这个谎。”

Reese的手落了下来，依旧是不动声色地攻陷对面的城池，“是这样吗？”

“看起来你的某个身份遇到了麻烦，”Elias说，颇有种惺惺相惜，在我弄死你之前你绝对不能被别人弄死的意味。“你的好老板不得不创造一个新的身份……来解决你这个问题。”

“然后他向你要建议？”Reese的语气里充满了讽刺，Elias不以为忤，反而笑了笑。

“你知道，Harold是个好老板，”Elias说，“他为他要遣散的员工做足了充分准备，包括提点一下他工作时的对手……话说回来，真是荣幸呢，他认为我对你构成足够的威胁……”

Reese的眼神凌厉起来，“意思是？”

“意思是，他需要放开那个已经威胁到他自身安全的同伴，却没法做的太绝。” Elias抬眼看着他，还是那副初次见面时一个毫无杀伤力的历史教师样，眼神却变得充满了玩味，“John Rooney已经被IRA盯上一段时间了，估计再多问几个问题，你的老板也答不上来了。”

Reese没有回应，只是皱起了眉。

对面的男人看了他一会儿，突然笑起来：

“你知道的吧，探监室的所有对话都是会被录音的。”

Reese挑了挑眉，眼睛半垂地看着棋盘，似乎在思考下一步的动作一样，“让我猜，你现在要放一段给我听？”

Elias不置可否地点了点头。角落的喇叭里随即响起了Finch的声音，熟悉的，波澜不惊的陈述体，像是在说一件很正常的事一样——

[有些人的作用是棋子，在发挥作用之前必须保全完整，而用完可弃。]

Reese缓缓地扬起了眉，眼神中闪现出些许玩味，而墙边传来的声音还在滔滔不绝——

[换句话说，他们是有运行期限和作用限定的代码，在系统升级的时候会被删除。像John这种人……]

Finch的最后一个音节飘散在有些沉闷的空气里，Reese适时定在了原地，和一座雕塑无异。他的表情凝固在上一刻的玩味里，尚未来得及做出改变，而对面的Elias只是看着他，像是在怜悯一个死囚一样。

“我很抱歉，John，”他这么对他说。“一开始，Harold Heron就只是一个系统清洁工。”

Reese深吸了一口气。“而我是系统垃圾？”

Elias啧啧了两声。“不要这么说你自己。”他将一颗棋子放在Reese的面前，“我们可以把它看成一个新生的机会。我知道我已经提出了多次，但我不介意再说一遍——来为我效命，John。”

Reese的神情依旧没有太大的变化，以至看上去有些古怪。“为什么？”

对面的人低着头，并没有直视他。那颗棋子在走了两步后，被毫不留情地吃掉了。

“因为——”Elias终于抬起眼睛，“你现在又没有家了。”

***

这绝对是世界上最耗人心血又不讨好的合作，老板只有一个，员工也只有一个，而两个人在官方档案里早就不存于世了。他们在介于生死的边缘一次次把毫不相干的人从暴力案件里安全救回，一次次将自己陷入暴力当道的境地，一个说英雄是世界上最短的职业Mr. Reese，另一个说生活多少需要点刺激Finch，他们从没考虑过自己暴露给对方的背脊，直到这个号码的出现。

Reese将手指顶在对方的国王棋子上，很慢很慢地将其推倒在棋盘上。

“再见，Elias.”

***

图书馆里终于开了暖气，Reese三步并两步地跑上台阶，推开电脑室的门。

“我明白我为什么要杀你了，”他一边脱围巾一边笑眯眯地说。正在电脑前点击付款的大佬头也不回地挑起半边眉毛，

“哦？”

“CIA训练手册第一章第一条，你没有永远的朋友。”

“听起来很悲观哲学。”

“第一章第二条，如果你有了一个熟悉到你能猜出他下一句要说什么的朋友，把他杀了。”

“……”

Reese挂好了大衣，把围巾扔在桌上，正好靠着Finch的手，刚脱下来的围巾还带有热意，他的余光看见Finch悄悄地捏紧了羊绒的一角，于是笑了。

“像John这种人……”他走过去，伸出手，几乎能碰到对方僵硬的肩膀，却在近在咫尺的地方停住了。“像我这种人怎么样？”

***

[我知道你现在需要一个新身份来保证你工作的的完整性，]棋盘对面的光头男人这么说道，[但很不幸，这个新身份和我下一步的行动相冲突，不得不牺牲掉。]

[有什么可以让你改变主意的么？]Finch推了推眼镜，将棋子轻轻放倒在棋盘上。

[我知道你创建这个新身份是为了保护John的身份，]对面的男人继续说，[可我有个更好的方案。]

Finch若有所思地看着他。

[让John替我工作，我确保你们两个人的安全。]

棋盘上兵临城下，将军。

[不。]Finch回答的很干脆。

Elias叹了口气。

[你确定？]老男人的光头在白湛的灯光下闪闪发亮，[无论如何，坐牢是无聊的一件事，我会想办法得到我的乐趣。]

Finch若有所思地看着棋盘，将手指抵在其中一个子上。

[你知道，Elias……生活和棋局很像。]

对面的男人没有说话。Finch扶了扶眼镜，没有抬头，像是对残局有着极大的兴趣一般。开口的时候已经换了一副平淡而实事求是的声调：

[有些人的作用是棋子，在发挥作用之前必须保全完整，而用完可弃。换句话说，他们是有运行期限和作用限定的代码，在系统升级的时候会被删除。像John这种人……]

他停顿了一下，露出了一个淡淡的笑容。

[像John这种人——他是中心代码，就算是管理员权限也无法删除，否则整个系统将会分崩离析。所以，你要求的我做不到。很可惜。]

Finch推倒对面最后一颗棋子，站起身，头也不回地走出了房间。

***

“你赢了Elias的棋？”Finch略显惊奇地看着他，“真的吗？”

“为了我的自尊我要假装没听见你这句话，”Reese说。“我还从他地方得到了很重要的信息。”

Finch扬了扬手，示意他说下去。

“我想到，杀你是件不容易的事，需要长期准备，旷日持久。”Reese坐在新买的电脑椅上，翘起腿，使劲找了个舒服的姿势。“我在想……或许需要三十年。”

被杀对象不为所动地挑起一边眉毛，“很高兴听见你对我的评价如此之高。”

“如果你我的胆固醇指数在控制范围之内，或许四十年，甚至五十年。”

“……”

Finch终于完全地转过身来，用一种又温柔又好笑的神情看着他。

“如果你再给我买甜甜圈，我就知道你意图如何了，是这个意思吗？”

Reese伸了个懒腰。

“既然每天早上的员工福利甜甜圈没有了，我可以要求加薪吗，老板？”

他的老板露出三分不爽十分无奈的表情：“作为一个连我的命都想要的员工，你真的要求太多了。”

“就再多一样而已。”

他笑着俯近身，贴住了他的唇。

FIN

大家好这里是真亲妈.冰影，这篇文写的我又痛苦又开心，痛苦的是中文表达能力太差，开心的是因为居然不是最后一个交的稿（……）。如果有人没看懂的话，这个故事其实概括起来就是，两人应该误会对方的，却没误会起来，反而误会对方肯定会误会自己，其实也没误会起来，最后发现毛误会都没有，就happy了，完。（……）其实喜欢上夕阳红组也只是这几个月的事，却不可自拔地深陷了进去，一定也是因为这里有好多大手和好多丧失的原因吧！大家可以随便对号入座，爱你们（心）。无论是微博上还是群里大家都好棒，以后无论是官方还是同人都会往没想到的地方发展的吧（笑）如果拙文没有雷到大家就太好了，希望大家会喜欢这份温柔的信任和坚持。最后我要白纸黑字重申，我不是后妈，我不是后妈，我不是后妈。谢谢大家！

**Author's Note:**

> 总的来说还是一个很平淡的故事，但时隔多年读来还是比较喜欢的，希望也有人能喜欢。  
> 其余的 POI 文在随缘居上还能找到，ID【冰影】


End file.
